This invention relates to a shoe construction and more particularly to a shoe construction which enables easy attachment and detachment of the shoe sole.
It is typical that with most shoes, the sole will wear out before any other part of the shoe. For certain types of footwear such as dress shoes, boots, etc., it is possible to have the sole replaced by a shoe repairman and this gives the footwear a considerably longer useful life. However, with sports footwear such as various types of sneakers and running shoes, it is not possible to have the sole replaced if the sole wears out before the shoe body. Thus, when the shoe sole wears out, even though the location of the wear is in one small spot, the entire shoe and its mate must be thrown away. This is the case even though the upper part or shoe body is still in good condition.